Sunflower In The Ice
by Queen The Reaper
Summary: Chapter 7 : First day/"Ekspresi apa itu? Dasar bodoh." /"Dasar keriput! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto./"Lihat kakinya, seksi…" /"Dasar rubah…." /"BRENGSEKKKK…" Teriak Kyuubi./hiatus tanpa bilang, gomen minna telah membuat kalian semua menunggu, selamat membaca...CHAPTER 7 UPDET...!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **The beginning**

Hallo minna….

Nama saya Queen.

Ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon pengarahan dari para senpai ya….

Dan jika banyak kesalahan tolong diberi tahu dan dibantu…

Tanpa banyak cincong ceritanya bakalan saya mulai.

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : sasufemlnaru

Genre : hurt/comfort,romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**Warning** : abal,jelek,OOC,Typo berserak,femlnaru,tidak beraturan,Dll.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung di es jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun sudah terkurung bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

.

.

.

**The beginning**

"Hosh….hosh…." seorang ibu berlari kedalam hutan yang bersalju sambil menarik tangan anak berambut pirang dan si ibu mengeluarkan banyak darah dibagian perutnya.

"kaa-san..! seru si anak saat melihat darah yang semakin banyak mengalir diperut sang ibu. "kaa-san berhenti, aku mohon…" kata si anak sambil menangis karena melihat ibunya yang terluka parah.

"Ti-tidak naru, kalo kita berhanti kau akan ditangkap olehnya." Kata si ibu sambil terbata karena menahan sakit.

"Tapi….ibu sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah." Lirih si anak.

Si ibu tidak mendengarkan kata si anak dan terus berlari. Seketika si ibu berhenti karena melihat sebuah gua dan menarik tangan anaknya untuk memasuki gua tersebut.

"Ayo, cepat masuk ke gua itu Naru…" seru si ibu. Dan si anak menuruti permintaan orang tuanya dan Naruto pun memasuki gua tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia terlihat bingung karena ibunya tidak ikut masuk bersamanya.

"Kaa-san… kenapa kaa-san tidak masuk?" sambil berkata dia menuju kembali keluar menemui ibunya tetapi saat dia ingin keluar ibunya menolaknya masuk kedalam dan menyegelnya didalam gua dan Naruto di kelilingi es membentuk prisma segi enam kemudian dia terkurung dan membeku didalamnya, disaat bersamaan tertutupnya mata naruto, sakilas dia melihat ibunya jatuh tergeletak dan bersimbah darah. Lalu melalui gerak bibir, sang ibu mengatakan "kaa-san menyayangi mu naru-chan".

.

.

.

Pria berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. 'Kemana wanita itu membawa mangsaku…?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian dia melihat wanita berambut merah yang dikejarnya sedari tadi sudah tergeletak didepan gua, kemudian dia mendekat dan memperhatikan wanita itu.

"cih…sudah mati rupanya." Decaknya kesal. Kemudian dia melihat kearah gua dan menyeringai senang melihat mangsa yang ada didepan mata.

Saat mau memasuki gua dia terpental karena mulut gua tersebut telah diberi kekkai. "sial…! Wanita ini memberi kekkai rupanya." Serunya marah.'terpaksa aku harus menunggu sampai kekkai itu melemah atau dibuka oleh orang lain.' Pikirnya kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

Seorang pria berambut raven atau seperti pantat ayam? Terserah mau bilang apa yang penting rambutnya melawan gravitasi, sedang melewati hutan bersalju dan mengumpat kesialannya dalam hati.

"kenapa aku bisa sial begini?" gerutunya kesal. Oke kita jelaskan keadaannya sekarang ini. Dia Uchiha Sasuke sedang bertamasya bersama uchiha itachi aniki sasuke ke villa mereka yang dekat dengan hutan bersalju. Dia pergi keluar karena dia tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan anikinya yang sangat tidak uchiha sekali. Dan sekarang dia terjebak diantara hujan salju yang makin mengganas.

Dia terus berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan gua untuk tempat berlindung. Ketika dia memasuki gua tersebut dia merasa aneh dan kemudian dia melihat es berbentuk prisma besar yang terdapat gadis berambut pirang panjang mengenakan kimono putih didalamnya.

'Tuggu dulu, kenapa ada gadis didalamnya?' pikirnya bingung. Dia terus memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, kata 'manis' lah yang terdapat di benaknya. Sambil memperhatikan dia menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyentuh gadis itu, saat baru tersentuh sedikit tiba-tiba….

Trek…

Trek…

Prang…

Es yang mengelilingi gadis itu retak dan runtuh sehingga wanita yang berada didalam jatuh bersamaan dengan pecahan es tersebut. Sehingga membuat sasuke melongo, setelah tersadar dia langsung menghampiri dan meletaknya keatas pangkuannya. Beberapa menit kemudian kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris safir yang membuat sasuke tertegun.

Sasuke membantu gadis itu untuk duduk. setelah gadis itu terduduk dia kelihatan ketakutan dan mencari sesuatu kemudian mengatakan 'kaa-san'. Sasuke yang bingung langsung memanggil gadis itu. Tetapi yang didapat hanyalah pandangan takut dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"hey…tenanglah….aku tidak akan melukai mu." Kata sasuke agar gadis dihadapannya ini tenang, tetapi tetap saja gadis itu menangis dan gemetaran.

Karena sasuke sudah bingung dan kehabisan akal dia langsung memeluk dan mengelus punggung gadis itu agar tenang. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang saat dipeluk secara tiba-tiba,tetapi dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai tenang dan tertidur dalam pelukan sasuke.

**Dilain tempat **

Dalam gua yang gelap seorang pria bermata ular menyeringai senang. Kemudian berkata

"akhirnya setelah sekian lama segelnya terlepas juga" .

.

.

.

"bisakah kau jelaskan ini 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" kata sang kakak dengan penekanan dibagian nama sambil memadang tajam adik kesayangannya.

"hn. Aku menemukannya digua tempat aniki menemukanku tadi". Jawabnya dengan santai, padahal dia sendiri sudah panik tetapi ditutupi dengan wajah stoicnya.

**Flashback on**

Sasuke terdiam didalam gua dan memeluk wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia dapat kembali, tetapi tiba-tiba…

"Baka otouto apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba kakaknya muncul di mulut gua dan kemudian berlari kedalam untuk memeluk sang adik tetapi dibatalkan karena sang kakak melihat adiknya sedang memeluk seorang gadis.

"Itu apa sasuke? Tanya sang kakak dengan bodohnya. jelas-jelas itu adalah manusia. Dan sang adik menjawab "manusia bergender wanita" dengan wajah stoicnya.

**Flashback off**

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kenapa matanya sembab separti itu? Tak mungkin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Tanya sang kakak lagi sambil mengalihkan matanya dari sang adik kearah gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas. 'Manis' itulah kata yang keluar dari sang kakak.

Sang adik mendelik kearah sang kakak dan berkata "Aku tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya saat keluar dari es dia sudah mulai menangis dan kelihatan ketakutan" jawabnya. "Dan ku ingatkan aniki…"berinya jeda, "jangan macam-macam dengannya" sambil mengeluarkan aura pekat. Tetapi sang kakak tidak memperdulikannya, karena sang kakak sudah terbiasa dengan aura pekat sang adik.

'Tungg dulu…tadi sasuke bilang gadis ini keluar dari es?'pikir itachi. "sauke apa maksudmu keluar dia dari es?" Tanya itachi penasaran.

"Maksudku dia terkurung didalam es berbentuk prisma segi enam."jawabnya dan itachi hanya bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa…" kata-kata itachi terpotong saat dia mendengar suara erangan wanita tersebut.

"Eenngg….." erang wanita itu. Itachi dan sasuke langsung mendekati gadis itu.

Betapa terkejutnya itachi melihat warna mata gadis itu dan langsung saja wajahnya memerah, sang adik yang saat itu melihat kakaknya lansung berdehem keras sedangkan yang ditatap malah berangsut mudur karena ketakutan.

Itachi langsung kewajahnya semula. Dan bertanya dengan hati-hati agar si gadis tidak takut "siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

" Na-naruto,Uzumaki Naruto" Yang ditanya menjawab takut-takut.

"Oke, naru kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam es?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah sasuke. Seketika itu juga dia teringat dengan ibunya. dia menangis dan memanggil ibunya.

Melihat itu Itachi merasa kasian dan langsung memeluk naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Sasuke yang menyaksikan hanya bisa mendengus kesal kepada kakaknya.

Sekian lama menangis akhirnya Naruto menghentikan tangisnya. Kemudian Itachi bertanya secara perlahan."bisa kau jelaskan pada kami naru?". Melihat ekspresi naru yang berubah sendu akhirnya itachi mengurungkan niatannya.

"Kalo kau tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang tidak apa-apa kok." Sambung Itachi lagi.

Naru pun tersenyum kepada itachi. Dan itu sukses membuat itachi nosebleed dan sasuke yang melihat langsung ngacir karena menahan mimisannya dan kembali lagi kekamar tempat naru tidur. Naru yang bingung melihatnya hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

'Kawaiii~….' Teriak uchiha brothers dalam hati.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa hmmm….." naru bingung ingin memanggil apa kepada dua orang yang ada didepannya ini.

Itachi yang mengetahui maksud Naruto pun mulai memperkenalkan diri."Panggil aku Itachi-nii dan panggil dia Sasuke". Itachi merasa gadis didepannya ini seumuran dengan adiknya.

"Baiklah Itachi-nii" sahut naruto.

"Jadi …." Sambung sasuke agar naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. Naruto yang memahami maksud Sasuke pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

**Flashback on**

Seorang gadis berlari dari dalam hutan ke kuil pinggir hutan dengan bersenandung ria, karena kuil yang ditujunya adalah tempat dia tinggal bersama keluarga. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto anak dari miko yang bernama Namikaze Kushina dan ayah yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

Kenapa naru mempunyai marga yang berbeda karena sang ibu meminta agar suaminya mengijinkannya untuk mengguna marga klannya kepada anaknya.

Saat sang gadis hampir mencapai gerbang dia mendengar suara ledakan dari arah belakang kuil. Dan dia menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tempatnya berkumpul bersama keluarga sudah hancur dan terbakar.

Tiba-tiba ada pria yang datang dari depan sambil menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dan saat hampir mengenainya tiba-tiba sang ayah dan ibu ada didepannya sambil melindunginya.

Crash…..

Tes…

Tes…

Saat membuka mata dia terkejut karena pedang yang dihunuskan kepadanya mengenai ibu dan ayahnya. *Dengan posisi berbaris jadi kena dua-duanya*

"Kau…" kata pria bermata ular itu sambil melompat mundur.

"Jangan berani menyentuh anakku, Orochimaru" kata sang ayah sambil melepaskan pedang yang tertancap diperutnya dan istrinya.

"ka-kaa-san…tou-san…" panggil Naru ketakutan.

Saat pedang sudah terlepas Minato menyuruh istrinya pergi membawa anaknya. Sedangkan Minato menghadang Orochimaru untuk tidak mengejar anak dan istrinya.

Dan kemudian dia berlari bersama anaknya kearah hutan. Dan ibunya menyegelnya didalam gua agar orochimaru tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

**Flashback off **

Yang mendengar hanya cengok karena tidak percaya dangan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi manusia. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sasuke yang melihatnya langsung keluar dari pecahan es dan juga mereka (itachi dan sasuke) juga memiliki darah keturunan miko dari tak mau itachi dan sasuke hanya bisa percaya bahwa seorang miko memang memiliki kekuatan walaupun gak pernah ngelihat secara langsung.

"jadi berapa lama kau terkurung di es itu?"Tanya Sasuke dan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertunduk.

Saat Sasuke ingin bertanya lagi dia langsung dihalangi oleh kakaknya. Sang kakak menggelengkan kepala agar adiknya tidak terlalu banyak bertanya dulu pada Naruto.

"Aku mau keperpustakaan keluarga dulu" ucap itachi sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar . sambil berjalan dia membatin. 'sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama marganya. Lebih baik aku segera mencari tau'. Itachi pun akhirnya manghilang di balik pintu dan menyisakan naruto dan sasuke dikamar tersebut.

**TBC **

Kependekan? gak jelas? gaje? abal?ancur?alur kecepatan?

Kalo gitu review agar saya dapat memperbaiki dan agar saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dan jika ada terjadi kesamaan dengan fic para senpai atau dengan fic lainnya saya benar-benar gak bermaksud untuk mengcopy dan ini murni hasil kerja keras saya sendiri.

PLEASE REVIEW…..^_^

.

.

.

Minggu, 05/02/2012


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : **MEMORY**

Wah….saya gak nyangka ada yangg mau review fic saya yang kacau balau ini….hikz…hikz…*tangis haru*.

Padahal niatnya mau dihapus karena ancur sangat, sangking malunya saya sampai mau nyeburkan diri ke laut(?). Tp teman2 saya pada kasi semangat jadi gak jadi deh ngehapusnya.

Thanks to :

narusaku20

lavender orange

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

kyub No yokou-chan

Miyako-chan Shirayuki Phantomhive

Kiriya Diciannove

xxruuxx

Yashina Uzumaki

Nasumi-chan Uharu

okici 121

Mamitsu27

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : sasufemlnaru

Genre : romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

Warning : abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,Dll.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung di es jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun sudah terkurung bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

.

.

.

'Srek…srek…srek…'

Suara kertas yang dibuka terdengar diperpustakaan keluarga Uchiha. Didalam perpustakaan terdapat Itachi yang sedang membolak-balik kertas.*gitu y suara kertas di bolak-balik?*

"Sepertinya aku pernah membaca tentang klan Uzumaki, Tapi dimana ya…?" Gumam Itachi sambil membaca dan membolak-balik sebuah buku catatan tebal milik kakeknya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ini dia..!" Serunya.

'Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang menjaga sebuah kuil dipinggir hutan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa klan Uzumaki berteman baik dengan roh penjaga hutan yang bernama kyuubi. Klan tersebut dikabarkan telah menghilang pada tahun 19xx. Sebab menghilangnya Klan tersebut tidak diketahui. Saat mengadakan pencarian yang ditemukan saat itu hanyalah kuil yang dijaga oleh klan tersebut telah hancur dan terbakar tak bersisah dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda dari klan tersebut. Sampai saat ini klan Uzumaki dinyatakan telah musnah tanpa sebab.'

"Jadi dari tahun menghilangnya klan Uzumaki hingga sekarang sudah 16 tahun ya…"gumamnya.

**Dikamar Naru**

Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam disofa sambil melirik kearah gadis yang diketahui namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Hening….

Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apa yang mau dikatakan. Jengah dengan keadaan yang hening, Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mandi?" Entah dapat ide dari mana dia menawarkan jasa kamar mandi yang ada divilanya.*hei…! sasu saharusnya kau menawarkan minum kepada orang yang baru saja menceritakan sebuah kejadian secara panjang lebar*

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruh ku untuk mandi?" Tanya naru yang bingung.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah lama didalam es itu, jadi pastinya kau sudah lama tidak mandi." Jawabnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Twitch

Timbul perempatan dikepala naru tanda karena dia sedang jengkel dengan orang yang ada didepannya. "Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau aku itu bau." Jawab Naru dengan nada yang marah.

"Hn."

Twitch, twitch

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan bahasa manusia, TEME…" seru naru dengan penekanan diakhir kata.

Twitch

Kali ini sasuke lah yang jenkel dengan perkataan Naru. "Apa kau buta? Aku ini manusia D.O.B.E." jawabnya dengan mengejakan kata dobe diakhiran kata.

Dengan kalimat tersebut membuat kedutan dikepala Naru semakin bertambah. " Oh…ku pikir kau itu bebek, lihat saja rambutmu yang seperti pantat bebek itu." Ejek naru sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah kepala sasuke.

Twitch, twitch

"kau…jangan sembarangan menghina rambutku dasar cerah."

"Gelap"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Kuning"

"Hitam"

"Silau"

"Suram"

"Dasar dada rata….hmmpp." tiba-tiba sasuke membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat aura gelap yang keluar dari Naru, kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mengarah pintu keluar. *ooo…berarti dari tadi sasu memperhatikan dada naru ya….dasar pervert*

"kau…." Naru yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil bantal yang ada didekatnya dan langsung saja dia melempar kearah sasuke. Saat dilempar dengan bantal Sasuke reflek menunduk dan tiba-tiba Itachi masuk kedalam kamar.

"sasu-"

BRUK

Kata-kata Itachi terpotong karena bantal yang dilempar naru telak mengenai wajahnya. Naru yang kaget langsung menghilangkan aura gelapnya dan langsung saja menghampiri Itachi yang sedang berdiri sambil menghelus-helus hidung mancungnya.

"Maafkan Naru Itachi-nii. Apakah Itachi-nii baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naru khawatir sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Itachi.

Melihat wajah Naru dari dekat yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah membuatnya jadi salah tingkah

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Hahaha…" entah kenapa dia jadi tertawa garing.

'Ternyata lemparan si dobe membuat otak aniki jadi sedikit bergeser dari tempat asalnya.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati yang melihat kakaknya tertawa tak jelas.

"Ehem…ehem…" Sasuke berdehem agar kakaknya berhenti untuk tertawa.

"Oiya…apa naru-chan tidak ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan atau diminum?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak…, Naru ti-"

Kruukkk…..

Itachi yang mendengar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jahil sedangkan sasuke juga mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan hanya mengeluarkan 'Hn' andalannya.

Mendengar suara perutnya sendiri membuat wajah Naruto merona karena malu.

"Ayo kita keruang makan, ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang kok…!" seru Itachi sambil menarik tangan mungil Naruto dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

**Diruang makan**

Terlihat tiga orang yang sedang duduk diruang makan sambil menyantap makanan yang sudah dihidangkan oleh koki vila tersebut yaitu Umino Iruka.

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang memperhatikan gadis yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya *atau bisa kita sebut rakus?*plaakk*.

Itachi yang sudah selesai dengan acara memperhatikan naruto yang sedang makan pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sasuke" Panggil Itachi.

"hn?" Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Itachi.

"Besok kita harus kembali ke Konoha"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus menemui teman bisnisku yang datang dari suna ke konoha lusa nanti dan juga seminggu lagi masa liburan sekolahmu sudah akan berakhir." Jawabnya. Itachi adalah orang yang mengurus Uchiha corp. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu jadi dialah yang mengurus semuanya.

"hn. Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya sasuke sambil melirik kearah Naru.

"Tentu saja dia akan kita bawa ke Konoha"

"hn."

"Ano….aku sudah selesai." Kata Naruto yang membuka suaranya.

"hm. Baiklah, aku juga sudah selesai dan biarkan saja piring-piring itu. Nanti akan diangkat oleh maid yang ada disini." Ucap Itachi yang melihat Naruto sudah ingin membereskan piring bekas makannya.

"Baiklah Itachi-nii" jawab Naru.

"aku juga sudah selesai" kali ini sasuke lah yang berbicara. Setelah itu pergi menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto yang terdapat dilantai dua meninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto berdua diruang makan.

Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto pun buka suara"Itachi-nii, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Naru juga dibawa ke Konoha? "

"tidak apa-apa karena sebentar lagi Naru-chan akan menjadi anggota keluarga baru kami."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bahagia dan membuatnya tersenyum.

DEG

'lagi-lagi dia membuat jantungku berdetak gak karuan.' Itachi membatin.

"Jadi naru-chan ingin kembali kekamar atau mau ku antarkan keliling vila ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menampilkan senyum menawannya.

" Naru ingin berkeliling vila saja." Jawabnya riang.

Itachi yang melihat tingkahnya itu jadi tersenyum simpul. "jadi ayo ikuti aku" seru Itachi.

Setelah mengelilingi vila yang cukup besar dan bercerita panjang lebar membuat mereka lelah dan tanpa mereka sadari langit juga sudah mulai gelap dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga.

"naru-chan sebaiknya kau mandi karena hari sudah mulai gelap, tak baik jika kau mandi terlalu larut malam."

"Baiklah Itachi-nii" jawab naruto.

"oiya…pakaianmu sudah ku siapkan dilemari pakaian."

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii." Setelah mengatakan itu dia tersenyum lembut dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

DEG

Melihat senyuman maut sang Uzumaki membuat wajah itachi terasa panas. 'Astaga…aku bisa sakit jantung bila terus melihat senyumnya'. Itachi membatin.

**Dikamar naruto**

Setelah mandi naruto memakai baju yang telah disiapkan oleh Itachi. Baju yang dipakainya saat ini adalah baju yang panjangnya sampai selutut dan berwarna biru lembut yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Dibagian dada terdapat renda dan pita berwarna putih dan begitu juga dibagian bawah bajunya. Saat memakai baju tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang jatuh.

Tek.

Naruto mencari asal suara benda yang terjatuh tersebut. Dia terus mencari dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kalung berbandul kristal berbentuk prisma segi enam. Kalung itu adalah hadiah pemberian dari ayahnya. Tanpa disadarinya terjatuhlah Kristal bening dari kedua matanya.

"Tou-san…kaa-san.." lirihnya.

**Flashback on**

Diruang keluarga terdapat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Kemudian sang ayah masuk dan menghampiri sang anak.

"Naru-chan, Tou-san punya hadiah buat Naru-chan."

"Apa itu tou-san?" Tanya naruto yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun.

"Tou-san punya ini…" jawab sang ayah sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung Kristal berbentuk prisma segi enam.  
>"wah…." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat kalung tersebut.<p>

"cantik..." Gumamnya sambil menampilkan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Karena kemarin ulang tahun Naru-chan jadi tou-san dan kaa-san ingin memberikan hadiah buat Naru-chan."jelas sang ayah." Mendekatlah biar tou-san pasangkan."

"Telima kasih tou-san" ucap naru yang masih belum bisa mengucapkan 'r' dengan benar dan mengecup pipi sang ayah.

"Oh…jadi cuma tou-san aja yang dicium." Tiba-tiba ibunya naruto Uzumaki kushina yang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikze Kushina masuk kedalam ruang keluarga. Dan menghampiri sang anak.

"hehehe….Nalu lupa" Naruto hanya nyengir dan mencium sang ibu.

**Flashback off**

Saat ini naruto sudah merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur sambil menangis dan menggenggam kalung pemberian kedua orang tuanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur dan menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**Digua yang gelap**

"Kabuto." Panggil orochimru.

"ya, ada apa orochimaru-sama?" Tanya orang yang "Segel bocah itu sudah terlepas, lebih baik kau perintahkan Kimimaro untuk mencari anak itu." Perintah Orochimaru kepada Kabuto.

"baiklah Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto langsung keluar dari runagan Orochimaru  
>sekarang Kabuto sedang berjalan kesebuah ruangan untuk menjumpai Kimimaro.<p>

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut terdapat seorang pria berambut putih dan memiliki tanda dibagian dada.  
>"Kimimaro, kau diperintahkan Orochimaru-sama untuk mencari anak miko itu."<p>

"baiklah." jawab Kimimaro. Dan dalam hitungan detik Kimimaro sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

**Dikamar naruto**

Terlihat wajah naruto yang sedang tertidur sambil mengigau dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kenapa bias begitu? Itu karena naruto sedang bermimpi buruk.

"jangan tinggalin nau kaa-san…tou-san…." Gumam Naru dalam tidurnya.

"JANGAN…."teriaknya, dan Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.  
>"hikz…hikz…..hikz…." akhirnya Naruto pun menangis karena mengingat orang tuanya.<p>

"Kaa-san…hikz..tou-san..hikz…Naru ingin jumpa tou-san dan kaa-san…hikz…"

Dengan posisi duduk meringkuk disudut tempat tidur dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Kemudian terdengarlah suara pintu yang dibuka.

Krett…

"Dobe…?"

**Dikamar Sasuke**

**Sasuke pov**

Terlihat Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung melihat jam didekat meja belajarnya.  
>"hahhh….aq terlalu cepat bangun." gumamku saat melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.<p>

Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarku untuk mengambil minum didapur. Saat aku berjalan melewati kamar naruto, Aku mendengar suara tangis yang terdengar samar-samar dari kamar Naruto. Karena penasaran aku pun membuka pintu kamar Naruto secara perlahan.

Krett…

"Dobe?"

**Sasuke pov end**

Saat melihat naruto yang meringkuk disudut tempat tidur membuat Sasuke khawatir dan langsung menghampirinya

"kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.  
>mendengar suara Sasuke Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya kembali. Karena tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, kemudian dia pun berbicara lagi.<p>

"Jika kau ada masalah katakanlah padaku, Aku akan membantumu. Dan jangan menangis sendirian karena kau tidak sendirian, ada aku dan aniki yang akan bersamamu."

Mendengar itu membuat air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras dan suara tangisnya semakin kuat .

Mendengar suara tangis Naruto membuat hati Sasuke menjadi sakit, kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto agar membuat Naruto merasa tenang dan tidak merasa sendirian.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya updet juga…..\(^o^)/

Dibagian ini aku udah berusaha supaya gak separah chap yg pertama dan mudah2an kalian semua suka .

Nah….ini buat balasan review yang gk login.

**lavender orange**

beneran keren! Makasi atas pujiannya….*hug*

klo masalah alur sih aku juga

merasa kecepatan. *pundung*

ni udah q usahakan biar alurnya gk terlalu cepat.

Bagaimana? Masi kecepatan gk?

Thanks udah review n review lagi y…^_^

**kyub No yokou-chan**

makasi udah bilang fic nya bagus…*jadi malu*

yupz….Itachi n Sasuke bakalan q buat jadi saingan.

Sama donk q juga suka pairnya.

Ini termasuk cepat gk updetnya?

Thanks udah review n review lagi y….^_^

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

Beneran keren? *joget gaje*

Boleh kok panggil aq kyk gitu. Klo soal kenapa bakoro mau ngejar naru itu karena….

R.A.H.A.S.I.A*Plakkk * klo dikasi tau ntar jd gk seru donk.

Klo soal kekuatan pasti punya jadi sabar aja pasti keliatan kok.

Yosh…..udah updet nih…..

Thanks y udah mau review n review lagi y…^_^

**Okici 121**

Iya….aku tau….*pundung*

Makasi udah bilang critanya bagus.

Thanks udah review n review lagi y…..^_^

**Mamitsu27**

Makasi….

Masa? Padahal banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepatan dan banyak typo.

Ni udah updet

Makasi udah mau review. Jgn lupa review lagi y…

Aduh….bunyi pintu dibuka beneran guti gak y….

Gk benget suara pintunya.

Saya akan updet seminggu sekali jadi jangan marah y…

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau review fic abal saya dan juga terima kasih kepada para reader and silent reader yang udah mau baca fic ini.

Mohon kasi pendapat dan sarannya.

Nah sekian kata dari saya dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak(review) y…

REVIEW PLEASE….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : **FOX**

Wah…maaf minna-san….  
>karena fic ke-2 gak ada bedanya ama yang ke-1.<br>gak ada perubahannya dan tetap amburadul dan juga saya telat untuk beberapa hari karena tangan kiri saya mengalami pembengkakan.*nangis gaje*  
>jadi sekali lagi aq minta maaf.<p>

m(_ _)m

Thanks to :

Aoi Namikaze

lavender orange

Yashina Uzumaki

Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive

Kiriya Diciannove

xxruuxx

Nakamura Nezumi

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

okici 121

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : sasufemlnaru

Genre : romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**WARNING**: abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,Dll.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung di es jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun sudah terkurung bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

.

.

.

Terlihat sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela kamar seorang gadis yang berambut kuning cerah bagaikan sinar matahari.  
>cahaya matahari tersebut menerpa wajah ayu sang gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap, membuat gadis itu mengerang dan membuka paksa mata birunya yang seindah safir.<p>

"Ughh…ini udah jam berapa ya…?" dan gadis bernama naruto itu pun menoleh kearah meja yang terdapat sebuah jam weker.*gitu ya nulisnya jam weker?*

Kemudian dia terduduk diam dan tiba-tiba kepalanya mengingat kejadian dimana dia menangis didalam pelukan seorang laki-laki tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Melamunkan hal itu sukses membuat wajah ayunya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dia terus membayangkan kejadian tadi malam dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian acara melamunnya diganggu oleh suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya.

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

"Naru-chan, apa kau sudah bangun?" seru seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu. Dan tentu saja dia mengenali suara itu, dan suara itu adalah milik anikinya Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Iya Itachi-nii…Naru sudah bangun."

"Cepatlah turun, sarapan sudah siap."

"Iya, Naru akan segera turun." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi pergi turun dan naruto pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi dia pun langsung turun keruang makan, saat menuruni tangga dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruang makan dan itu membuatnya jadi ingat kembali tentang kejadian itu, dengan wajah merah dia menghampiri Uchiha bersaudara.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii, Sasuke." sapa Naruto.

" Ohayou Naru-chan, loh…? Kenapa wajahmu merah Naru-chan? Kau sakit? " Tanya Itachi khawatir.

" Tidak, Naru tidak sa…" Balas Naruto.

"kau lama sekali dobe." potong Sasuke.

" Apa kau bilang TEME…!" seru Naruto marah.

" Sudahlah Sasuke…" ucap Itachi yang mencoba melerai adu mulut terebut, "Dan kau naru-chan cepat duduk dan habis kan sarapan mu." Dan tanpa sepatah katapun Naruto duduk dan memakan sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut putih sedang memperhatikan gua yang dulunya menjadi tempat Naruto disegel.

"Sepertinya aku sudah semakin dekat dengan anak miko itu" Gumamnya sambil memperlihatkan seringai yang cukup mengerikan. Pria yang bernama Kimimaro itu pergi melompati pepohonan dan meningalkan gua tersebut.

.

.

.

DEG

'Kenapa perasaanku gak enak ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Saat ini Naruto sedang membantu Itachi mengepak barang karena mulai besok Itachi dan Sasuke akan kembali keKonoha, dan tentu saja Naruto akan dibawa. Setelah selesai mengepak barang, Naruto langsung duduk ditaman belakang villa.

"Kenapa dari tadi aku merasa gak tenang?" Gumam Naruto gelisah.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, "Hn?" Gumam sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung menoleh kebelakang, "teme? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

" Teme…itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Ucap naruto dengan raut wajah kesal. Kemudian dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lembut, " Terima kasih…" ucap Naruto dengan suara kecil tetapi tetap masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk yang tadi malam." Ucap naruto dengan wajah yang memerah dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah ayu Naruto tetapi gagal karena sang kakak mengintrupsi mereka.

"Hei…baka otouto sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau ini…kan aku diluan yang bertanya, kenapa kau tanya balik!" seru Itachi kesal, dan ditanggapi dengan 'Hn' andalan Sasuke. Itachi yang kesal langsung saja menjitak kepala adik kesayangannya dan tentu saja Itachi langsung mendapatkan deathglare+protes dari empunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…!" teriak sasuke kesal.

"Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil meniru gaya Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kau…" Desis Sasuke kesal.

"Hahahaha…" Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Uchiha's Brothers. Melihat Naruto tertawa membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi bingung.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto.

"Hahaha….ti-tidak apa-apa hanya saja kalian sangat mirip y…" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak mirip dengannya!" Seru Sasuke kesal sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajah Itachi.

"hei! Otouto tidak baik menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Anikimu ini, itu tidak sopan namanya." Ucap Itachi, "oiya…! Naru-chan apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Itachi, "Ayo masuk, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucapnya lagi dan memberikan jaketnya kepada Naruto.

Saat mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang berbicara, "Kutemukan." Ucapnya. Hal itu membuat Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dan memutar badan mereka kearah belakang untuk mlihat orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Itachi yang terheran dengan pemuda asing yang ada didepannya itu. Dan dia juga merasakan aura yang aneh keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mengambilnya." ucap Kimimaro sambil melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Kimimaro langsung menarik baju Sasuke dan Itachi.  
>"Lari…" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi dan Sasuke, kemudian tangan Naruto yang menarik baju Itachi dan Sasuke gemetaran, "Dia bukan manusia." Lanjutnya.<p>

Mendengar hal itu Itachi dan Sasuke langsung maju kedepan Naruto dan memasang kuda-kuda, "Aku tau, tapi kalau kita lari dia akan tetap akan menemukan kita karena dia bukan manusia" Ucap Itachi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari sasuke karena dia juga bisa merasakan aura pemuda itu, Lagian aku dan Sasuke adalah ahli karate dan menguasai beberapa gaya pertarungan lainnya."Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Karena merasa diabaykan pemuda yang bernama Kimimaro itu langsung melesat kearah ItaNaruSasu dengan sangat cepat. Dan saat tangannya ingin meraih Naruto reflek Itachi memukul wajah Kimimaro tetapi tangan Itachi langsung ditangkap oleh Kimimaro, tanpa pikir panjang Itachi langsung mengayunkan kakinya kearah pinggang kimimaro tetapi hasilnya tetap sama dan malah dia dilemapar dan menabrak tembok rumah dengan sangat keras.

BRUUKKK

"Uhuk…uhuk…" Itachi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Itachi sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung maju menerjang Kimimaro.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Itachi saat ini hanya bisa menangis, sedangkan sasuke sedang bertarung melawan kimimaro.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK…

Terdengar suara Sasuke yang terlempar kearah bangku taman karena tendangan Kimimaro. Walaupun Sasuke sudah terlua cukup parah dan tidak dapat mengimbangi gerakan Kimimaro dia tetap tidak menyerah dan langsung berdiri melawan Kimimaro.

"Su-sudah….hikz…hentikan…jangan be-bertarung lagi…hikz…" Ucap Naruto sambil menangis sesenggukan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dan terus bertarung dengan keadaan penuh luka. Itachi yang dari tadi duduk bersandar pada tembok kini berusaha berdiri tetapi tidak bisa karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan sakit karena perbuatan Kimimaro tadi.

Kini Sasuke sedang berusaha meninju wajah Kimimaro tetapi dia dengan mudahnya menghindar dengan cara menggeser sedikit wajahnya.

TAP

Tiba-tiba Kimimaro menangkap tangan Sasuke kemudian melompat kebelakang Sasuke memelintir tanagan dan meletakkan kakinya dipunggung Sasuke, dan kini terlihatlah Sasuke yang terduduk dengan tangan kiri yang ditarik kebelakang serta kaki kanan Kimimaro yang sedang menekan punggung Sasuke.

"AARRRGGG…" teriak Sasuke saat tangannya ditarik oleh Kimimaro.

"Hmm…bagai mana kalau tangan ini kupatahkan saja?" ucap kimimaro sambil menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Kimimaro itu hanya bisa berteriak menahan sakit yang dirasakannya sedangkan Naruto dan Itachi terbelalak mendengarkan perkataan Kimimaro.

KRAAKKK….

Terdengar suara tulang bahu Sasuke yang mulai ditarik dengan sangat keras oleh Kimimaro, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula Sasuke berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"AAAARRRRGGGG….."

"Tolong hikz…. jangan sakiti hikz…Sa-suke…." Lirih Naruto dengan keluarnya air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras karena sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sasuke. Tetapi Kimimaro malah menambah kekuatanya untuk mematahkan tangan Sasuke.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG…"

KRAAKK…..

"Jangan…" Lirih Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "ja…hikz…gan" lirihnya lagi, "JANGAN…." Kali ini dia berteriak dan bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu muncullah cahaya berwarna merah dari sekujur tubuhnya dan membentuk lingkaran yang semakin lama semakin besar dan menghantam tubuh Kimimaro yang membuat Kimimaro terlempar jauh. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada dalam lingkaran hanya terkejut dan bingung. Karena saat ini tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke terasa hangat dan secara perlahan-lahan rasa sakit dan luka yang mereka dapat menghilang alias sembuh dengan cepatnya. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja keterkejutan Itachi dan Sasuke karena Itachi dan Sasuke melihat seekor rubah berekor Sembilan yang cukup besar dengan bulu yang berwarna orange sedang berdiri disamping kanan Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kimimaro saat ini sedang berusaha berdiri tetapi dia hanya bisa terduduk dan dia sedang dilanda rasa keterkejutannya ketika melihat seekor rubah yang memiliki Sembilan ekor dan cukup besar sedang berdiri disamping gadis yang menjadi target tuannya Orochimaru.

"A-apa itu?" Gumamnya sambil berusaha bangkit lagi dari posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

" Do-dobe/Naru-chan...?" Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu lingkaran yang muncul tadi secara perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto dan seekor rubah berekor Sembilan yang cukup besar.

Balasan review login dan yang tidak login

**Aoi Namikaze**

Kenapa minta maaf…  
>malah saya senang udah mau review and ngebaca fic saya yang gak jelas ini.<p>

Masalh kenapa bakoro ingin memiliki naru itu karena memang ada hubungannya dengan kyuu tp bukan itu aja, karena ada maksud yang lain juga

Yupz….mereka bakalan rebutan.

**lavender orange**

apa? Orange-chan nunggui fic saya yg gaje ini…?*berbunga-bunga*

beneran? Okedeh…saya bakalan berusaha.  
>apakah ini ada kemajuan?<p>

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Sabar ya….bakoro bakalan muncul tp gk sekarang.

Tentu aja sasu jd temengnya dan bukan dia aja yg bakalan jadi temengnya.

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive**

Klo yang ini gimana Mi-chan?

Ada perubahan gk?

**Kiriya Diciannove**

Klo yg ini ada perubahan gk nana-chan?  
>apa masi kecepatan?<br>dan jgn lama-lama ngeupdet BTR y…  
>thanks and review lagi ya….<p>

**xxruuxx**

hehehe….  
>entar klo ada sad part lagi saya bakalan nambah feel nya deh…<br>makasi udah mau review. ^_^

**Nakamura Nezumi**

Aduh… saya jangan dipanggil senpai, soalnya sayakan masi baru…X3

Klo soal itu rahasia…  
>gk papa kok! Yg penting Nezumi udah mau review.<p>

Maaf y gk bisa updet kilat

Makasi udah mau favstory saya and udah mau review

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Beneran nih udah ada kemajuan?  
>yupz…Sasu memang cowok egoist p perhatian.<p>

Gomen aq telat beberapa hari karena tangan q bengkak.  
>chap kali ini ada kemajuan lagi gk?<p>

**okici 121**

yupz…saya akan berusaha mengurangi typonya lagi.

Makasi udah mau review. ^_^

Yupz…akhirnya selesai juga ngebalas review. Sebelum saat mengetik balasan untuk review saya mengalami pertengkaran kecil dengan pacar saya jadi sedikit tidak focus.  
>Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau review fic abal saya dan juga terima kasih kepada para reader and silent reader yang udah mau baca fic ini.<p>

Mohon kasih pendapat dan sarannya.

Nah sekian kata dari saya dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak(review) y…

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE...^_^

Minggu, 19 februari 2012


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : **Kyuubi and Naruto**

Halooo…

Saya balik lagi dengan lanjutan dari Sunflower In The ice. Dari kemarin tangan q gatal untuk buat fic yaoi tentang vampire SasuNaru, tp gk berani karena ini belum selesai. Dan juga banyak ide yang datang entah dari mana yang membuat q ingin membuat fic lainnya. Tp hal itu q tahan agar bisa terfokus pada fic ini.

Semoga fic lanjutan q ini bisa membuat para Reader senang dan merasa puas.

Dan q doakan semoga yang akan menghadapi ujian kanaikan dan kelulusan kelas dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan mendapat nilai yang sempurna.

Maaf karena udah telat 2 hari, jadi jangan marah ya….

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ayo kita mulai…

Thank's to :

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

lavender orange

AkemyYamato

Okici 121

Mamitsu27

Aoi Namikaze

Nakamura Nezumi

Shiho Nakahara

CCloveRuki

Yashina Uzumaki

Nasumi-chan Uharu

Kiriya Diciannove

yuchan desu

Narunaru-chan

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasufemlNaru, ItafemlNaru, Itaxxx

Genre : romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**WARNING**: abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,Dll.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung di es jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun sudah terkurung bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

Kuubi/Kurama ? tahun

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan kakaknya sedang memperhatikan rubah yang berada disebelah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih dalam posisi terduduk dan menunduk.

"GRRR…" rubah yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke dan Itachi menggeram. Sepertinya rubah berekor Sembilan ini merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan Itachi.

BRUK….

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang tadinya terduduk jatuh kesamping karena tidak sadarkan diri alias pingsan. Melihat itu Sasuke dan Itachi segera mendatangi Naruto, tetapi rubah berekor Sembilan itu malah maju kedepan Naruto dan menghalangi Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Ucap Itachi sambil menatap mata rubah itu agar sang rubah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Itachi tau saat ini sang rubah merasa terancam dan juga dia tahu bahwa rubah itu adalah roh penjaga hutan. Kemudian rubah itu menatap mereka dengan tajam seakan member peringatan dan kemudian kembali ke sebelah Naruto.

" Dobe/Naru-chan…." Ucap Sasuke dan Itachi sambil sedikit berlari kearah Naruto.

"Bawa dia masuk." Perintah rubah tersebut. Sasuke dan Itachi sedikit terkejut saat mendengar sang rubah berbicara tetapi rasa keterkejutan mereka hanya sebentar kemudian terfokus kembali pada Naruto. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam vila.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur diranjang queen sizenya ditemani dengan rubah yang tadinya berukuran besar yang kini menjadi ukuran kecil dan juga Uchiha bersaudara yang sedang menuggu kesadaraan sang gadis matahari yang menjadi orang kesayangan mereka.

"Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang cemas dengan keadaan Dobenya itu, dan jangan lupa topeng stoicnya kini terlepas tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat teramat sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah otouto, Naru-chan pasti tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi untuk meyakinkan Sasuke yang cemas.

"Kau tenang saja bocah, dia hanya lelah karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan seluruh energi yang ia miliki." Ucap rubah itu, "lebih baik kalian kembai kekamar kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah karena ini sudah malam dan besok akan ku jelaskan semuanya saat Naruto sudah terbangun." Ucapnaya lagi sambil memperhatikan mata Itachi yang terlihat ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, lagian ini memang sudah jam 10 malam." Ucap Itachi yag menyetujui perkataan rubah yang terdapat di ranjang Naruto, "Ayo otouto." Ucap Itachi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke mau keluar. Walaupun enggan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut tetapi Sasuke tetap menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu.

.

Pagi ini tepat pukul 9 pagi Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berada dikamar Naruto, tetapi Naruto masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa dia masih belum bangun juga?" Tanya Sasuke Yang seperti sudah mau kebakaran jenggot pada rubah yang sedang duduk disamping Naruto.

"saba-" Sebelum rubah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah mengerang pertanda ia akan bangun.

"eng…." Erang Naruto. Tampak Naruto sedang mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya. Kemudian dia terduduk dan menatap rubah yang berada disebelahnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi.

"KYUUBI…." Teriaknya. Dan langsung memeluk rubah yang besarnya saat ini separti anjing golden retiver.*disini kyuubi saya buat bisa merubah ukuran tubuhnya sesuka hatinya*

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu? Bisa-bisa burung-burug yang ada dihutan mati semua mendengar suaramu yang merdu itu." Ucap rubah yang bernama kyuubi itu dengan kesalnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi dia malah bertanya tentang hal lain.

"Kyuu-chan, kenapa kau kaluar?" Tanya Naruto.

TWITCH

Mendengar kata –chan membuat sebuah kedutan dikepala kyuubi, "Naruto jangan gunakan embel-embel 'chan' saat memanggil namaku, karena aku ini LAKI-LAKI" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'laki-laki'.

"habis…., kau manis kalau dalam wujud rubah, jadi jangan salahkan aku dong." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

" Jadi apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Tanya kyuubi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah." Ucap kyuubi.

"Ehem…." Itachi berdehem karena merasa diabaikan. Naruto dan Kyuubi pun menoleh kearah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ah…Itachi-nii, apa Itachi-nii tidak apa-apa? Dan bagaimana dengan mu Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah…, Kami tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Itachi. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sasuke, "benarkan otouto?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang mendengar jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Tadi ini bocah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot tapi sekarang kenapa jadi cool begitu?" Kyuubi membatin.

"Syukurlah…" Ucap Naruto, "Jadi apa kalian sudah berkenalan dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto. Dan Itachi pun meggelegkan kepalanya.

Dan dengan semangatnya Naruto memperkenalkan kyuubi kepada Uchiha bersaudara, "Baiklah…, perkenalkan namanya adalah Kyuubi si roh penjaga hutan." Ucapnya.

'Sudah ku duga kalau dia memang panjaga hutan' Ucap Itachi dalam hati, "jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini bersama Naru-chan? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada dihutan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku memang selalu disini bersamanya sejak dia berumur lima tahun." Jawab Kyuubi dengan malirikan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sasuke.

"Karena ada orang yang menyerangku dan dia mengiginkan kekuatanku. Aku bertarung dengannya higga aku maupun dia kehabisan tenaga, saat aku ingin membunuhnya dia kabur, karena aku kehabisan tenaga aku berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, setelah itu…"

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ukhh…" keluh Kyuubi menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Saat ini dia berjalan tak tentu arah, Setelah lama berjalan tanpa sadar dia tiba dihalaman belakang kuil Uzumaki dan pingsan disana.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak yang berumur lima tahun dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan berwarna pirang cerah bak matahari sedang bermain bola kecil yang berwarna-warni bagai pelangi dihalaman belakang kuil. Tak lama kemudian bola merah yang sedang dimainkannya terlempar agak menjauh darinya.

"Yah…tunggu nalu…." Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah bola yang sedang menggelinding tersebut. Tak lama kemudian bola itu berhenti didekat rubah yang sedang terluka.*kyaaa….klo naru cedel jadi tambah lucu*

"Loh…ini apa ya…? Kok belbulu sepelti kucing? Tapi kenapa mulutnya panjang?" Terlihat dari wajah imutnya bahwa ia sedang bingung dengan makhluk berbulu yang ada didepannya ini.

"Naru-chan cepat masuk! Diluar sudah mau hujan." Perintah sang ibu.

"Iya sebental…." Teriak Naruto chibi, "Bawa pulang gak ya…,tapi nanti kalau dibawa pulang kaa-san malah ama nalu tidak ya…." terlihat dia sedang berpikir untuk membawa benda berbulu itu untuk pulang, "bawa aja deh…, sepeltinya dia telluka" Ucapanya. Kemudian masuk kerumahnya dengan menggendong rubah kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Apa itu Naru-chan?" Tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Memperhatikan hewan berbulu yang sedang digendong oleh Naru.

"Ini kucing kaa-san." Ucap Naruto polos. Ibunya memperhatikan kucing tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah putri kecilnya, dia tersenyum karena putri kecilnya salah mengira bahwa rubah yang digendongnya adalah kucing.

"Itu bukan kucing Naru-chan, tapi rubah." Ucap ibunya sambil membelai kepala pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Oh…" jeda sejenak, "Kaa-san boleh tidak lubahnya dipelihala disini? Soalnya dia telluka." tanyanya.

"Hmmm…." Terlihat ibunya sedang berpikir, "baiklah…asal Naru-cha harus berjanji untuk menjaganya" ucap ibunya.

"Iya, Nalu janji akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Terliahat seorang gadis kecil sedang tertidur diatas sebuah futon dan ditemani rubah berukuran kecil yang dibaluti perban disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian ekor rubah itu bergerak dan mengenai wajah Naruto.

"ukh…hatchi, hatchi…" ternyata bulu tarsebut mengganggu hidung Naruto dan menyebabkan naruto bersin-bersin dan terbangun dari tidurnya, begitu pula sang rubah pun jadi ikut-ikutan terbangun. Rubah yang tertidur tadi terkejut karena mendapati manusia didekatnya.

"wah…lubahnya sudah bangun!" serunya senang. Kemudian memeluk rubah tersebut.

"Hen-ti-kan a-ku tak bi-sa ber-na-fas." Ucap rubah tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar rubah itu berbicara langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah kaget+bingung.

"ke-kenapa lubah bisa bicala?" tanyanya bingung. Tiba-tiba rubah itu bercahaya dan berubah menjadi manusia berambut kuning kemerahan dan menggunakan kimono berwarna putih yang biasa digunakan untuk pria. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memegang dadanya karena merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya dan ia pun jatuh tergeletak dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Nii-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang panik dengan keadaan orang yang ada didepannya.

"ukh...sa-sakit..." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Nii-chan sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ingin menangis karena tidak tega melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini kesakitan. karena Naruto menjadi semakin bingung ingin berbuat apa akhirnya dia mengis dan tiba-tiba ingat saat ia sakit demam pasti ibunya selalu memeluknya agar sakitnya cepat hilang, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memeluk orang yang baru dilihatnya karena kenbingungan. Dan tanpa disadari Naruto tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau lembut dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang terdapat pada laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 4. Dichap depan masih flashback, jadi maaf klo flashbacknya jadi panjangan.  
>Oiya…! Ada yang mau ngasi saya saran gk? Itachi bakalan saya pasangkan dengan Kyuubi(yaoi) atau Deidara(feml). Soalnya setelah Itachi patah hati karena Naru-chan saya mau buat pengganti untuknya.<br>kan kasian klo Itachi gk da pasangannya.

Jadi saya akan mengambil suara dari para reader, nama chara yg paling banyak dipilih itulah yang akan saya pakai sebagai pasangan Itachi.  
>jadi ingat nama calonya adalah:<p>

1. KYUUBI(YAOI)  
>2. DEIDARA(FEML)<p>

Silahkan dipilih….

**Balasan review **

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Benar kah…?  
>saia jadi malu ngedengarnya.<p>

yoshhh...semangat...

Tangan q bengkak karena mukul setan.  
>maaf ya gk bias updet kilat dan juga telat 1 hari.<br>makasi uda mau review.^_^

**lavender orange**

hahaha…..klo soal yg ntu maaf, soalnya aq suka ngetik sms singkat2 dan jadi kebiasaan  
>puk….*nepuk jidat*<br>heheheheh….saia lupa ngeletak tanda petiknya.  
>oke! Saia bakalan belajar lagi.<p>

Thanks ya…..orange-chan.

**AkemyYamato**

Oke…ni udah dilanjutin

**Okici 121**

Heheh…..terima kasih sudah memuji q…  
>tapi maaf ya….<br>gk bias updet asap

Makasi udah mau review

**Mamitsu27**

Wah…aq gk menyangka ada yang penasaran n makasi udah bilang bagus.  
>aq jadi malu….<br>tp maaf ya, gk bisa updet cepat.

**Aoi Namikaze**

Tenang aja, ItaSasu bakalan punya kekutan kok, tapi gk sekarang.  
>yupz…Bakoro memang serakah.<br>ya. Di tubuh naru selain kyuu ada keistimewaan yang lain.

Makasi udah mau review…..^-^

**Nakamura Nezumi**

Masa? Padahal saia telat beberapa hari untuk ngeupdet.  
>Yup…ItaSasu bakalan rebutan.<br>wah…saia senang klo ada yg penasaran ama crita abal saia.

Makasi ya udah mau review.

**shiho Nakahara**

miko itu nama sebutan untuk gadis kuil atau sebutan untuk pendeta wanita dijepang.  
>tugasnya miko adalah mengusir, mensucikan, dan melakukan tarian sakral.<br>tau kikyo dari film Inuyasha gk? Seperti itulah gaya berpakaian miko.  
>klo mau tau miko itu kyk gimana cari aja digoogle.<p>

Nb: oke deh…

**CCloveRuki**

Klo pasangan Itachi lagi dipikirkan.  
>klo Itachi gk da pasangannya itu namanya gk adil, jd disini dia pasti dapat pasangan.<p>

Udah updet nih….

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Yas-chan jangan sadis2 donk…*merinding*  
>klo ItaSasu sebenarnya udah ada kekuatan hanya saja belum bangkit.*ingat dichap 1 ada dibilang klo mereka juga keturunan miko.<br>ntar kyuubi yang ngebantui proses kebangkitannya kekuatan ItaSasu.

Ini udah updet, tp maaf gk bias kilat.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

Gak pa2 kok.

Yupz….Itachi juga jatuh dari sepdanya….*plakk*  
>hehehe….maksud q jatuh cinta ama naru.<p>

Yup! Naru bakalan q buat sekolah dan gk terlalu bodoh dan juga gk terlalu pintar.

Arigato Nasumi-chan….^_^

**Kiriya Diciannove**

Gk Pa2 telat, yang penting nana-chan mau ngereview fic abal q.  
>kyuubi bakalan q buat bisa berwujud manusia kok.<p>

Yosh…aq bakalan s'lalu bersemangat…  
>Arigato nana-chan….^_^<p>

**yuchan desu**

makasi atas pujiannya….  
>tp kayaknya fic kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya…*pundung*<p>

ini udah updet yu-chan.^_^

**Narunaru-chan**

Tenang, Itachi bakalan sebentar aja patah hatinya, soalnya saia lagi mikirin pasangan buat Itachi.

Karena bakoro mau Kyuubi dan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naru.

Makasi Narunaru-chan udah mau baca fic aneh bin ajaib q ini.^_^

Akhirnya selesai juga ngebalas reviewnya. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya…

.

.

.

Selasa , 28 February 2012


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : **Kyuubi and Naruto Part II**

Hallo….saya balik lagi.  
>ternyata pasangan untuk Itachi setelah divote oleh para reader ternyata 78% orang yang baca fic saya ini adalah seorang FUJOSHI….*PLAKK* dan saya termasuk didalamnya*<br>salah, maksud saya ternyata 78% memilih Kyuubi menjadi pasangan Itachi.

Ini dia hasil votenya:

1. KYUUBI(yaoi) : 15 reader  
>2. DEIDARA(feml) : 6 reader<p>

Ada beberap reader lagi yang gk milih jadi tetap aja yang lebih banyak divote adalah kyuu. Jadi maaf buat yang pilih Deidara jangan sedih dan jangan pukul saya…..*sujud-sujud*.  
>Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa akan terjadi PAIR YAOI DISINI….!*plakk*<br>maaf saya lagi rada-rada error karena nugurusi masalah PKL saya, jadi pasangan Itachi adalah Kyuubi.

Dan maaf lagi karena chap kemarin lebih pendek dari yang lainnya.

Oke….karena masalah pasangan Itachi sudah dibereskan maka mari kita mulai ceritanya…

Thank's to :

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

Wulan-chan

Rose

Shiho Nakahara

satsuki hatsune

Haulin-Night

lavender orange

hyde sasunaru

xxxNaru

Nakamura Nezumi

Aoi Namikaze

Okici 121

Sesshomaru naru

Yuchan desu

Kiriya Diciannove

Nasumi-chan Uharu

AkamakiKyuu

MIKIcintaCOKLATselalu

Yashina Uzumaki

Higuchi Keitaro

meg-chan

99

namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasufemlNaru, ItafemlNaru, ItaKyuu

Genre : romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**WARNING**: abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,YAOI,BL,DLL.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru dan yaoi saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung ank jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun sudah terkurung bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

Kuubi/Kurama ? tahun

Kushina adalah seorang miko sedangkan Minato hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Hiks…hiks…nii-chan Nalu mohon beltahanlah, jangan buat Nalu takut." Ucap Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari dia menyembuhkan orang yang berada dalam pelukannya sedangkan orang yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto hanya diam karena dia merasa sedikit demi sedikit sakit yang dirasakannya dibagian dada menghilang.

'Anak ini ternyata memiliki reiatsu yang besar dan sha.' Gumam Kyuubi dalam hati karena terkejut melihat Naruto yang memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar.

Naruto terus terisak dan tak lama kemudia isakannya terhenti, sedangkan Kyuubi menjadi bingung karena anak tersebut tak bersuara sedikit pun.

"Hei, bocah apa kau tidur?" tanyanya pada seorang anak berambut blonde panjang tersebut, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun jawaban. Karena panik dia menggoncang sedikit tubuh mungil dihadapannya, "hei, kau kenapa bocah?" tenya Kyuubi yang panik sambil memangku dan terus menggoncang tubuh mungil tadi.

GREEKK….

Terdengar suara pintu geser yang sedang dibuka, ternyata pintu tersebut adalah pintu kamar Naruto sendiri. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang memandang Kyuubi sambil berdiri didepan pintu tersebut.

"NARU-CHAN!" wanita tersebut memekik saat melihat anaknya sudah pingsan dipangkuan seorang pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanya kushina sedikit berteriak pada Kyuubi dan tak lama kemudian ayahnya Naurto, yaitu Minato masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minato entah pada siapa.

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan menyegelmu." Ancam Kushina pada Kyuubi, "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah seorang roh penjaga karena aku merasakan sedikit reiatsu yang keluar dari tubuhmu." Ucap Kushina. Sedangkan minato hanya bisa diam dan memandang kearah Kyuubi.

Kemudian Kyuubi menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi pada Kushina dan Minato. Akhirnya Kushina jadi bisa sedikit tenang karena roh penjaga yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah orang jahat yang selama ini ditakutinya.

" Jadi kau Kyuubi roh penjaga hutan?" Tanya Kushina dan mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari Kyuubi, "jadi kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukanya kau seharusnya menjaga hutan?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Itu karena aku diserang oleh orang aneh yang mirip seperti ular, dan sepertinya dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku tetapi dia gagal karena dia kehabisan tenaga saat melawanku dan begitu pula dengan ku." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya orang aneh yang kau maksud itu adalah Orochimaru dan setahuku Kyuubi itu roh yang kuat, tapi kenapa kau bisa membiarkanya lari?" Ucap Minato. Kushina yang mendengar nama itu menegang karena mendengar nama yang selama ini paling ditakutinya.

"Heh…dia menggunakan cara licik makanya dia bisa selamat dariku." Jawab Kyuubi.

"cara licik apa yan digunakannya?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kushina, dia penasaran dengan cara apa yang digunakan Orochimaru untuk membuat Kyuubi yang terkenal kuat menjadi kehilangan banyak energy.

"Dia menggunakan pedang Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi dan pedang itu menghisap sebagian energiku, tetapi aku berhasil merampas pedang itu." Ucap Kyuubi.

" Jadi dimana Pedang itu?" Tanya minato.

"pedang itu ada bersamaku dan aku tak akan memberikanya pada siapa pun." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tegas.

"Baguslah, lebih baik memang kau yang memegangnya." Ucap Minato. Sedangkan Kyuubi terheran dengan lelaki blonde didepannya.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan pedang itu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak." Jawab Minato dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hening.

"Jadi ada apa dengan bocah ini, kenapa dia pingsan?" Tanya Kyuubi melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto yang sudah diletak diatas futonnya.

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Minato.

"kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal dia tak melakukan apa pun dan juga memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar." Tanya Kyuubi.

"Huh…." Minato menghela nafas dan kemudian mulai berbicara, "Anakku memang memiliki reiatsu yang terlampau besar, tetapi walaupun begitu dia memiliki tubuh yang lemah sehingga tubuhnya tidak mampu menampung reiatsunya sendiri. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya jika dia menggunakan reiatsunya dan akan lebih parah jika dia menggunakannya secara berlebihan."

"Apa yang terjadi jika dia menggunakan reiatsunya secara berlebihan?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Anakku akan…menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri secara perlahan dan itu akan menyebabkannya mati karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak mendukung." Ucap Minato lirih.

Hening.

"Kyuubi apa kau akan kembali ke hutan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Kyuubi, "Rupanya ada apa? Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Kyuubi balik.

"Tidak, hanya saja jika kau ingin kembali kehutan berhati-hatilah." Ucap Kushina.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Bisa saja Orochimaru akan mencarimu lagi dan mencoba mengambil kekuatanmu." Jawab Kushina, "asal kau tahu saja, Orochimaru adalah orang yang sangat terobsesi dangan yang namanya kekuatan. Dan juga dia sedang mengincar anak kami." Ucap Kushina.

Terlihat Kyuubi sedang memikirkan sesuatu kemudian dia bertanya kepada Kushina dan Minato, "Bolehkah aku tinggal disini? Aku akan beristirahat disini dan membuat kekkai disekitar kuil ini umtuk melindungi anakmu dari ular itu." Pinta Kyuubi.

"Tetapi jika melihat keadaan mu sekarang ini tidak mungkin kau bisa membuat kekkai yang besar dan juga kenapa kau jadi mengkhawatirkan anakku?." Ucap Kushina.

"itu sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menyembuhkan sedikit lukaku tadi" kemudian dia memberi jeda, "Dan satu lagi permintaanku. Izinkan aku tidur didalam tubuh anakmu, Karena aku membutuhkan sedikit reiatsunya untuk pulih." Pinta Kyuubi lagi, "Saat aku sudah selesai membuat kekkai aku sangat membutuhkan anakmu, karena saat itu aku benar-benar akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku."

Tampak Minato sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Kyuubi, tak lama kemudian dia membuka suara, "Baiklah aku mengizinkannya, dan bagaimana denganmu Kushina?" Tanya Minato pada istrinya untuk memastikan bahwa Kushina tak keberatan, dan Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, kekkainya akan kubuat lusa karena aku tidak yakin bisa membuat sekarang." Ucapnya, "Dan satu lagi, kekkai yang ku buat hanya bertahan selama sepuluh tahun jadi setelah sepuluh tahun aku yakin dia akan langsung menyerang." Beri tahu Kyuubi. Minato hanya memperthatikan apa yang disampaikan Kyuubi kepadanya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu Kyuubi tinggal dikuil bersama naruto dan itu membuat Kyuubi semkain dekat dengan Naruto. Kyuubi merasa seperti memiliki adik saat bersama dengan Naruto dan Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuubi.

Akhirnya hari dimana pembuatan kekkai telah tiba, saat ini Minato, Kushina, Naruto, dan Kyuubi sedang berada dihalaman belakang kuil.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau membuat kekkainya sekarang?" Tanya Kushina. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang masih belum pulih, walau baru mengenalnya, entah megapa dia merasa sayang pada Kyuubi seperti dia menyayangi Naruto, bisa dibilang bahwa ia sudah menganggap Kyuubi seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan ada Naruto aku yakin tidak apa-apa." Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, "Naruto Kyuu-nii pinjam tubuhmu untuk beristirahat sebentar ya…" ucap Kyuubi.

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti main ama Nalu lagi ya." Pinta Naruto.

"tentu saja." Jawab Kyuubi kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang dimiliki Naruto. Kemudian dia berjalan sedikit manjauh dari Minato, Kushina dan Naruto,"Apa kau sudah siap Kushina-san?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Kushina, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kushina.

'Ku harap pembuatan kekkainya dapat berjalan dengan lancar' Ucap Minato dalam hati yang hanya bisa melihat proses pembuatan kekkai.

Kyuubi memukul permukaan tanah dengan telapak tangannya kemudian diatas permukaan tanah muncul empat garis cahaya yang memencar ke empat arah kemudian dari jauh munculah cahaya yang sama dari empat arah tadi, tetapi cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah pilar hingga menembus langit. Tak lama kemudian dari pilar tersebut muncul dinding cahaya dan dinding itu menghubungkan dirinya kepilar lain hingga semua tertutupi. Akhirnya terbentuklah kekkai yang berbentuk seperti kotak.

Mata Kyuubi terpejam dan tak lama kemudian dia berubah menjadi rubah yang sangat kecil. Rubah itu menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola dan mengambang begitu saja di udara. Kemudian Kushina maju dan mengambil Kyuubi yang dalam wujud rubah yang tertidur dan mengambang diatas tangannya lalu dia melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah digendong oleh ayahnya dan berjalan mengarah Minato dan Naruto.

"Naru-chan tahan ya…, ini akan sedikit sakit." Ucap Kushina da langsung mengarahkan tangannya keperut Naruto. Naruto berteriak dan menangis saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas diperutnya.

"hiks… sa-sakit kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menangis digendongan sang ayah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap Kushina dan menekan semakin kuat supaya Kyuubi dapat masuk dengan cepat dan membuat Naruto tak merasa sakit lagi.

Saat Kyuubi masuk Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena menahan sakit diperutnya tadi. Kemudian setelah berhasil memasuk Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto muncullah sebuah garis hitam yang kemudian memanjang membentuk pusaran.*ingat tato yang ada diperut naruto, sama persis dengan yang itu.*

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi begitulah mengapa aku bisa bersamanya. "Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Jadi apa kekuatanmu sudah pulih?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja sudah." Jawab Kyuubi. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, "Maafkan aku Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi lirih tiba-tiba, Sedangkan Naruto merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kyuubi.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Narto.

"Karna…tidak bisa menolongmu dan orang tuamu saat Orochimaru datang menyerang kalian." Ucap Kyuubi dengan sangat merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya selama Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto dia bisa melihat kejadian apa saja yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto dan keluarganya. Saat Orochimaru menyerang, dia sangat ingin keluar dan membantu orang tua Naruto tetapi apalah daya, dia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja karena kekuatannya belum pulih dan jika dia memaksakan untuk keluar, maka hail itu akan membahayakan nyawa Naruto sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nii, bukan kau yang salah. "Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kerah Kyuubi dan memeluk orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Oiya, apa kau tidak lapar Naru-chan? Biarku ambilkan makanan. " Tanya Itachi. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi.

KRUUKKKK….KRUKKK…

Mendengar kata makan perut Naruto langsung mengadakan konser akbar yang menandakan bahwa perut tersebut minta diisi , "Sepertinya iya, hehehe…. "Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah." Ucap Itachi dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "Apa mau kusuapi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, Naru bias sendiri kok, Itachi-nii. "Ucap Naruto dan kemudian memakan makanannya dengan lahapnya, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa merana karena Naruto telah menolak niat baiknya.

"Aniki." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Apa hari ini kita tak jadi pulang ke Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya…" Ucapan Itachi menggantung dan melirik Naruto, sedangkan yang dilirik melirik balik ke arah Itachi. Merasa mengerti yang dimaksud Itachi, Naruto langsung menelan buburnya dan membuka suara.

"Naru sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Itachi-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, tiga jam lagi kita berangkat." Ucap Itachi, "dan aku Kyuubi gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaian ini." Perintah Itachi sambil memberikan kaos dan celana panajang.

"ha?" dan hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir merah Kyuubi,"memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianku? dan pakaian apa itu?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil memandang pakaian yang diberikan Itachi.

"Sudah pakai saja, kita harus cepat embali ke Konoha." Paksa Itachi.

"huh, Baiklah." Saat Kyuubi ingin membuka bajunya, Itachi langsung menghalanginya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucap Itachi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa lagi." Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

"Kau mau ganti disini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi balik.

"Kau ingin mengganti bajumu didepan Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah akibat perbuatan Kyuubi, "Gantilah pakaianmu disana." perintah Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya siap juga chapter 5, jadi ada bagian yang tak dimengerti gak? Klo ada, Tanya saja pada saia pasti saya jawab dengan penuh cinta*plakk*lupakan kata terakhir tadi. Akhirnya flashbacknya selesai juga. .

Note :

sha (kemampuan menyembuhkan)

Reiatsu(kekuatan spiritual)

Salah satu dari 9 nama simbol yang saya cari , saia ada rencana buat ngeupdet fic judul baru lagi, tapi saya gak berani ngeupdet soalnya ntar saya jd gk fokus ama ni fic

judulnya "**THE GOOD AND EVIL SWORD**"

genrenya : Romance, Hurt/comfort,Supernatural and Humor garing.

Dan itu saya resmikan sebagai YAOI! Karena gak ada yang straight didalam fic yang saya buat itu, hahaha…*stress*

Ini saatnya ngebalas review, here we go…!

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Oke, permintaan saudara sudah saia kabulkan.  
>tapi yang pasti ItaKyuu gak bakalan muncul sekarang, jadi yang sabar ya…<p>

**Wulan-chan**

Maaf Wulan-chan, sepertinya wulan gk bakalan bisa terapi disini deh…  
>soalnya bakalan jadi yaoi.<br>jadi wulan-chan jangan marah ya….

**Rose**

Okeh!

**Shiho Nakahara**

Maaf, shiho-san sepertinya dia bakalan jadi brother complex dari pada jatuh hati pada naru.  
>sekali lagi maafkan saya karena gk bisa ngabuli permintaan shiho-san.<br>gomennasai…

**Satsuki hatsune**

Oke, sudah dilaksanakan.

**Haulin-Night**

makasi atas pujiannya.  
>dah dilanjukan nih…<p>

**lavender orange**

sepertinya yang menang Kyuubi. Jadi Kyuubi aja ya….

**Hyde sasunaru**

Aku setuju dengan hyde-san  
>oke, warningnya udah dikasi yaoi tuh.<p>

**xxxNaru**

oke.

**Nakamura Nezumi**

Hehehe…,chap 4 memang pedek kok. Maaf udah buat dirimu jadi galau.  
>hahah….kita sama-sama fujoshi.<br>busetttt…capsloocknya jgn sampai jebol donk…

**Aoi Namikaze**

Oke. Soal ItaSasu ngerubutin naru lagi saya proses.

**Okici 121**

Me too.

**sesshomaru naru**

as you wish sesshomaru-sama…^_^

**yuchan desu**

maafkan aku yu-chan, ni dah ku usahakan gk jadi pendek kayak kemarin.  
>maaf lagi karena gk bisa kasih pair ItaDe,yu-changk marahkan?<br>ini udah updet

**Kiriya Diciannove**

Aduh…nana-chan jangan sampi ketahuan ama senseinya. Tapi aku juga sering kyk nana-chan.*anak nakal*  
>klo soal kesalahan itu aku minta maaf, maklum manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, hehehe….<p>

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

Ne, nasu-chan sepertinya aku tak bisa memberikan pair ItaDei. Soalnya banyak yang ngevote ItaKyuu.  
>yep! Naru bisa menyembuhkan orang tapi ada lagi selain itu.<br>silahkan baca dan temukan jawabannya.

**AkamakiKyuu**

Makasi…^_^

**MIKIcintaCOKLATselalu**

Aduh….jangan panggil saya senpai, sayakan masi author baru.  
>*garuk-garuk kepala*<p>

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Maafkan aku yas-chan….  
>aku tak bermaksud membuatnya jadi pendek dan pairnya bercampur menjadi yaoi.<br>luka yas-chan parah gk? semoga yas-chan cempat sembuh ya…

**Higuchi Keitaro**

*sweatdrop*  
>maaf higu-chan uang terpilih menjadi pasangan Itachi adalah Kyuubi, jadi jangan marah ya…(|\)

**meg-chan**

oke, meg-chan

**99**

Waduh, gue diancam.  
>oke deh…<p>

**namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi**

hai juga ryu-chan, thank's buat pujiannya.  
>bisa-bisa, ntar saya yang jadi penghulunya.<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga ngebalas reviewnya. Dan entah mengapa saia merasa readernya bertambah, bukan berarti saia tidak senang hanya saja saya gak nyangka bahwa banyak yang ngebaca fic aneh bin ajaib saia.

Sekian dari saia dan terima kasih buat reader yang udah mau ngasi reviewnya, karena reviewnya membuat saia jadi senang dan bertambah semangat.

REVIEW PLEASE…..^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Konoha?**

Kali ini saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena tidak updet sesuai jadwal yang sudah saya janjikan dan parahnya sampai hamper 3 minggu lamanya. Hal itu dikarenakan saya sudah mulai PKL dikantor POLDA dan sungguh itu sangat menguras tenaga saya. Jadi mulai untuk beberapa bulan kedepan saya bakalan terlambat untuk mengupdet fic gaje saya ini.  
>maaf karena membuat para reader kecewa.*membungkuk*<br>so…let's start…

Thanks to :

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Nasumi-chan Uharu

99

Aoi Namikaze

Lavender orange

Kiriya Diciannove

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

Uchiha no Luti

Nakamura Nezumi

Okici 121

Yashina Uzumaki

hyde sasunaru

xxruuxx

yuchan desu

Wulan-chan

Narunaru-chan

.

.

.

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : SasufemlNaru, ItafemlNaru, ItaKyuu

Genre : romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**WARNING**: abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,YAOI,BL,DLL.

Jika tidak suka femlnaru dan yaoi saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.

Note :

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

Kuubi/Kurama ? tahun

Kushina adalah seorang miko sedangkan Minato hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

.

**DI GUA TEMPAT OROCHIMARU**

"Tu-tuan Orochimaru ma-maafkan aku karena tidak berhasil membawa anak itu ke hadapan tuan Orochimaru." Ucap Kimimaro takut. Orochimaru yang mendengar itu memandang Kimimaro dengan tajam.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak suka mendengar berita yang kau bawa kepadaku saat ini." Ucap Orochimaru dengan aura yang sangat menusuk.

"Ta-tapi saat itu saat itu ada rubah yang menolongnya." Jelas Kimimaro yang mulai ketakutan dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kabuto yang berdiri disamping Orochimaru.

"Saat saya ingin mematahkan tangan seorang bocah anak itu berteriak, kemudian muncul sosok rubah yang berdiri disampingnya dan memiliki Sembilan ekor." Jelas Kimimaro. Orochimaru yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai senang karena buruannya bertambah satu, namun tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berambut merah yang langsung berlutut didepan Orochimaru.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa dari memata-matai vila tempat anak itu tinggal, Tayuya?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya Tayuya.

"Tuan Orochimaru mereka berencana untuk keluar dari vila dan pergi ke Konoha." Beri tahu Tayuya yang sudah memata-matai Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Kabuto bersiaplah, kita akan mengikuti mereka ke Konoha." Perintah Orochimaru kepada Kabuto, 'Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, Kyuubi dan juga Naruto.' Ucap Orochimaru dalam hati dan mempelebar seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto, Kyuubi dan Uchiha brothers sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha dengan menggunakan mobil. Saat ini yang mengendarai mobil adalah Itachi dan disebelah Itachi ada Kyuubi sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dikursi belakang.

"Wah…lihat-lihat bagunan itu besar sekali Teme." Seru Naruto senang yang melihat-lihat bangunan melalui kaca mobil sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke untuk melihat kearah bangunan yang ditunjuknya. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah dari ibunya, kemudian dia melihat ke bangunan yang ditunjukkan Naruto tadi.

"Itu namanya mall Dobe." Ucap Sasuke untuk memberi tahukan Naruto.

"Mall?"

"Hn. Tempat orang berbelanja pakaian dan berbagainya." Jawab Sasuke. Dia memaklumi jika Naruto tidak tau apa itu Mall karena Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah keluar dari hutan atau menjauh dari daerah sekitar kuil karena ibunya melarangnya untuk keluar dari batas kekkai yang telah dibuat Kyuubi. Dan jangan lupa, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tau dia hidup dulu dijaman kuno atau modern karena dia tak pernah keluar hutan.

Itachi yang memperhatikan Naruto dari kaca mobil juga ikut tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuubi, dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan keadaaan luar melalui jendela mobil, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi kesana berdua?" Tawar Itachi kepada Naruto sambil memberi seringaian menantang kearah Sasuke melalui kaca spion mobil.(wah…Itachi ngajak perang rupanya.)

'Ho…mau main depan rupanya.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati setelah mendapat kibaran bendera tanda perang dari sang kakak. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, dia takut kalau Naruto akan menerima ajakan sang kakak.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Itachi.

"Yey! Naru mau." seru Naruto senang.

Mendengar Naruto yang menyetujui keinginan kakaknya tersebut membuat Sasuke kesal dan rasanya ingin pundung dipojokan sambil curhat ama angin yang lewat(?).

"Teme dan Kyuubi-nii juga ikut ya." Ajak Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar bahagia, "maukan, teme?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke sambil seringaian mengejek kearah Itachi melalui kaca spion mobil, Itachi yang melihat itu langsung memberi deathglare kepada Sasuke sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam.

'Gagal deh, untuk berduaan dengan Naru-chan' ucap Itachi sambil menangis dalam hati dan sekarang sepertinya giliran Itachi yang ingin pundung dipojokan, tak lama kemudian Itachi membuka suara "sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Ucap itachi yang sudah melihat pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengagumi rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat besar dan megah, "wah…rumah Itachi-nii besar sekali ya? Rumah ini lebih besar dari pada vila yang ada dihutan tadi." Seru Naruto senang sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam.

"Kyuubi kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" Tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuubi.

"Akanku ceritakan nanti, dimana kamarku?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kau boleh pakai kamar yang ada diujung lantai dua." Jawab Itachi. Dan Kyuubi langsung pergi ke lantai dua.

**DIKAMAR KYUUBI**

Terlihat Kyuubi sedang gelisah, karena sesampainya dikamar dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti gosokan panas.

"kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Kyuubi entah pada siapa, "ARRGGHH….kenapa tidak bisa sih..." ucapnya frustasi sambil berjalan dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?" tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berada didepan pintu Kyuubi yang memang terbuka sedikit dan masuk kekamar Kyuubi. Itachi berjalan kearah Kyuubi dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuubi, kemudian memandangi Kyuubi yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan seksama Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi untuk menunggu jawaban dari objek yang dipandanginya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya dan berucap, "Aku tak bisa melacaknya." Dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkesan sedikit takut?, ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi tidak berekspresi angkuh seperti biasanya.

DEG…!

'Ke-kenapa wajahnya yang berekspresi seperti itu terlihat…manis.' Ucap Itachi dalam hati dan terus memandangi wajah Kyuubi tanpa henti, Kyuubi yang merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu langsung kesal tak karuan dan memasang ekspresinya yang seperti biasa.

"Hoi!, Keriput kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal. Itachi yang tersadar dari acara memandangnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuubi yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi pun langsung mengeluarkan suara, "Heh, ada apa dengan kepalamu keriput? Apa otakmu bergeser dari tempatnya?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada yang mengejek. Dan dengan bodohnya Itachi menjawab…

"Tidak, hanya saja kalau diperhatikan kau manis ya."

BLETAKK.

"Aduh." Seru Itachi yang mengaduh karena kepalanya di jitak oleh Kyuubi.

"Ternyata otakmu memang bergeser dari tempatnya." Ucap Kyuubi yang kesal. Tahukah kau Itachi? Bahwasannya kalimat yang mengatai dirinya 'manis' adalah kalimat tabu bagi Kyuubi.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah kena jitak.

"Entah kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Orochimaru." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang tampak gelisah kembali.

" Tentu saja, kita kan berada jauh dari vila." Jelas Itachi.

"Bukan begitu."

"Jadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sebelum keluar hutan hawa keberadaannya memang hilang secara tiba-tiba dan aku takut dia merencanakan sesuatu." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Kenapa harus takut? Bukannya kekuatanmu sudah kembali setelah tidur ditubuh Naruto?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sebenarnya belum semua kekuatanku kembali." Ucap Kyuubi lirih.

"Loh? Bukannya kau bilang…." Ucapan Itachi menggantung karena dipotong oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku bohong kalau kekuatanku sudah kembali." Ucap Kyuubi yang semakin lama semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Jadi kenapa kau keluar kalau kekuatanmu sendiri belum pulih?" Tanya Itachi yang entah kenapa jadi sedikit marah pada Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana aku gak keluar, Jika Naruto akan mengeluarkan kekuatanya divila saat kalian diserang waktu itu, dia itu memiliki tubuh lemah dan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri dan jika saat itu aku tidak keluar untuk menghentikannya dia pasti akan kehilangan nyawanya karena tubuhnya yang tidak mampu itu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, "Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya, karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang kembali memelan.

Itachi terdiam mendengar alasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuubi dan tak lama kemudian dia membuka suara, "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk lagi?" usul Itachi.

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Aku membutuhkan seorang miko yang memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan reiatsu yang tingginya sama seperti ibunya Naruto." Jelas Kyuubi.

Saat Itachi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdirididepan pintu memanggil nama Kyuubi dan Itachi. " Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii." Panggil Naruto. Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung menegang karena takut Naruto mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Kyuubi dan Itachi yakin Kalau Naruto sampai tahu soal penyebab Kyuubi keluar dari tubuhnya bukan karena kekuatannya yang sudah pulih melainkan karena ingin menolongnya, dapat dipastikan Naruto pasti akan merasa sedih dan bersalah.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi sambil berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ayo turun makan malam sudah siap." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah manisnya.

Kyuubi dan Itachi menghela nafas legah karena sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Kyuubi dan berjalan melewati Kyuubi dan Itachi kemudian mendorong mereka dari belakang menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"hei, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Kyuubi yang didorong oleh Naruto, Sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan menerima dorongan dari Naruto. Tanpa Kyuubi dan Itachi sadari raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga Itachi maupun Kyuubi tak dapat mendengar dan melihat raut wajahya.

.

"Hei teme, kamarku dimana?" Tanya Naruto kepada sasuke.

"Dilantai dua, nomor tiga dari ujung." Ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba seorang maid berambut merah datang dan memberitahukan Kepada Sasuke bahwa makan malam sudah disiapkan.

"Maaf tuan muda Sasuke saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk makan malam." Ucap maid yang bernama Karin.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi." Perintah Sasuke, dan sang maid pun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dan memanggilnya, "Dobe." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menginjak anak tangga yang ke lima.

"panggilkan Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk turun makan malam." Ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langgkahnya.

NARUTO POV

"sepertinya aku tak perlu kekamar langsung, lebih baik aku langsung memanggil Kyuu-nii saja." Kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar Kyuu-nii yang terletak diujung, saat aku hampir sampai didepan pintu aku mendengar suara Itachi-nii yang seperti sedang marah.

"Jadi kenapa kau keluar kalau kekuatanmu sendiri belum pulih?" Tanya Itachi-nii pada seseorang yang ku yakin itu adalah Kyuubi-nii. Entah kenapa aku tidak jadi memasuki kamar Kyuubi-nii dan memilih untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku gak keluar, Jika Naruto akan mengeluarkan kekuatanya divila saat kalian diserang waktu itu, dia itu memiliki tubuh lemah dan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri dan jika saat itu aku tidak keluar untuk menghentikannya dia pasti akan kehilangan nyawanya karena tubuhnya yang tidak mampu itu." Ucap Kyuu-nii dengan nada yang tinggi, "Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya, karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri." Sambung Kyuu-nii dengan nada yang kembali memelan.

Mendengar itu hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah dan sekaligus senang, senang karena Kyuu-nii sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku dan menganggapku sebagai adiknya, dan merasa bersalah karena keadaanku yang terlalu lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk lagi?" kudengar suara Itachi-nii yang mengusulkan Kyuu-nii untuk masuk ketubuhku lagi.

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Kyuu-nii. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bertanya kepada Kyuu-nii kenapa dia tidak bisa kembali masuk kedalam tubuhku, tapi sepertinya Itachi-nii sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang inginku tanyakan pada Kyuu-nii.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Aku membutuhkan seorang miko yang memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan reiatsu yang tingginya sama seperti ibunya Naruto." Jelas Kyuu-nii pada Itachi -nii. Karena merasa sudah terlalu lama aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka aku melangkahkan kaki kedepan pintu dan memanggil nama Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii.

" Kyuu-nii, Itachi-nii." Dapatku lihat Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii menegang mendengar suaraku, pasti mereka takut kalau aku jadi merasa bersalah dan sedih karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Dan itu terbukti benar kalau aku merasa sedih dan bersalah, tapi aku tak memperlihatkannya karena aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi-nii padaku.

"Ayo turun makan malam sudah siap." Ucapku dengan memamerkan senyumku agar Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii tidak curiga kalau aku sudah mendengar percakapan mereka tadi dan sepertinya berhasil. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii, saat aku hampir sampai dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan dan segera berjalan melewati mereka dan berdiri dibelakang mereka, kemudian mendorong mereka dari belakang agar mereka tak bisa melihat wajahku yang sedang ingin menangis.

**NARUTO POV END **

Telihat Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang melakukan ritual(?) makan malam bersama. Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Sudahku putuskan …" ucapnya sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…aku akan mengajari Itachi dan Sasuke untuk mengendalikan reiatsu." Ucap kyuubi secara tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gomen…saya sudah sangat telat untuk updet, dan juga saya gak sempat untuk membalas review para readers sekalian. Sekali lagi gomennasai…*sujud2*

See you in the next chapter…\(^O^)/

23 Maret 20012

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :** First day**

Minna….gomen…..karena udah gak nongol selama beberapa bulan, saya mengalami kemalasan tingkat akut. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu kuro jatuh dari tempat tidur a.k.a ketendang saat tidur jadi kuro gk bisa bekerja aktif lagi. Saya bakalan updet lama-lama. Jadi jangan marah ya….  
>saya harap kalian mengerti dan memaklumi saya karena ketidak mampuan saya dan juga tidak kecewa dengan saya.<p>

Mohon jangan benci saya…..(/|\)

Sebenarnya ini udah lama selesai tapi sya malas tuk ngeupdetnya, hehehe….  
>Bagaimana dengan ujian kalian?(dah lewat kale…)<br>ujian saya sangat memuaskan, dapat nilai matematika 44 baguskan? *curcol*(gak ada yang nanyak kale…)  
>*pundung dipojokan*<p>

Thanks to :

lavender orange

31 Sherry's

99

Aoi Namikaze

Hoshi Yukinua

Nasumichan Uharu

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

Yashina Uzumaki

Kiriya Diciannove

Narunaru-chan

xxruuxx

okici 121

Nakamura Nezumi

yuchan desu

Salaas ku do

DheKyu

Shoma Nagashi

Tomatto Hime

**SUNFLOWER IN THE ICE**

Author : Queen The Reaper

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

**Pairing **: SasufemlNaru, ItafemlNaru, ItaKyuu

**Genre **: romance,supernatural,atau fantasy and little humor.

**WARNING: abal,jelek,OOC,Typo,femlnaru,berserak,tidak beraturan,YAOI,BL,DLL.**

**Jika tidak suka femlnaru dan yaoi saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca.**

**Note : **

Naruto 16 tahun (karena naru sempat tekurung jadi waktunya terhenti jadi walaupun bertahun-tahun tetapi dia tetap awet)

Sasuke 17 tahun

Itachi 20 tahun

Kyuubi/Kurama ? tahun

.

.

.

"Sudahku putuskan …" ucapnya sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…aku akan mengajari Itachi dan Sasuke untuk mengendalikan reiatsu." Ucap kyuubi secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Ha?" Ucap mereka berbarengan –minus Kyuubi-

"Ekspresi apa itu? Dasar bodoh." Ucap Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi keterkejutan ItaSasuNaru.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau soal itu…aku juga tidak tau." Jawab kyuubi dengan entengnya sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mau kuhajar ya? Pantat ayam?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sedikit jengkel dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan padat.

"kau….!" Kyuubii semakin marah dan ingin bangkit dari kursinya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, tetapi Naruto sudah buka suara sebelum Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan caranya dan mungkin ini akan berhasil." Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai yang membuat bulu roma mereka merinding disko bersamaan, 'hahaha….sebenarnya aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya, tapi bermain sedikit tidak apa-apakan?'Ucapnya dalam hati.

'Perasaanku kok jadi enggak enak ya…?' Ucap Itachi dalam hati. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing dia langsung mengganti topic yang ada, "Ehem…." Itachi berdeham agar perhatian mereka mengarah padanya, "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu Naru-chan." Ucap Itachi.

"hm?" Naruto meolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi, "Itachi-nii ingin menyampaikan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mulai besok Kau bisa pergi kesekolah bersama dengan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Naruto memang pernah mendengar kata sekolah dari sang ibu tapi kalian tahu sendirikan kalau Naruto itu tidak boleh keluar dari kekkai yang sudah ditentukan.

"Hm." Jawab Itachi singkat dan jangan lupa dengan senyum andalannya yang membuat semua wanita langsung meneriakan namanya –minus Naruto-, " dan soal seragam dan perlengkapannya sudah diurus oleh Kakashi."

"Yey…." Seru Naruto.

.

Keesokan paginya Naruto bangun dengan sangat cepat karena tidak sabaran dengan sekolah barunya. Saat selesai mandi seorang maid datang dan memberikan pakaian beserta dengan perlengkapan untuk sekolahnya dan setelah memberikan semua itu sang maid menunggu didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Saat ia ingin memakai pakaian sekolah bagian bawah dia terlihat kebingungan. Pasalnya dia tidak yakin bahwa pakaian bagian bawah itu adalah rok yang harus dikenakannya.

"Ini…apa tidak salah?" Ucapnya kebingungan karena melihat rok seolahnya yang mini. Karena terlalu bingung dia memanggil maid yang memberikan pakaiannya tadi, "umm…ano…apa rok ini tidak terlalu kependekan? Apa ada rok yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf nona, anda memang harus memakai yang seperti itu dan lagi pula tidak ada baju yang lain nona." Ucap sang maid dengan lembut.

"Oh…kalau begitu terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama nona." Balas sang maid. Dan mau tak mau Naruto harus mau memakainya.

Setelah selesai dia pergi keruang makan karena semua orang sudah berada dibawah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Sesampainya diruang makan semua orang yang ada memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Tubuh yang tinggi seperti seorang model dengan wajah yang manis dan menggunakan seragam sekolah tersebut membuatnya bertambah manis. Saat ini dia menggunakan rok pendek kotak yang berwarna merah dengan baju kemeja tangan pendek. Walaupun terkesan sederhana tetapi Naruto tetap terlihat manis dengan seragam itu.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidakk… jangan menggunakan kain yang kurang bahan itu." Ucap Kyuubi yang berteriak.(wah…kumat deh brother complexnya Kyuubi)

Itachi yang mendengar suara cempreng Kyuubi Langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuubi, "kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"kau Tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena bagian bawahnya terlalu terbuka dan bisa-bisa semua laki-laki memandangin kakinya dan berpikiran mesum, pokoknya jangan menggunakan bawahan yang seperti kain kekurangan bahan itu, lebih baik dia menggunakan kimono saja dari pada baju itu." Ucap Kyuubi sedikit emosi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi manggut-manggut karena menyetujui perkataan Kyuubi.

Itachi pun memperhatikan Naruto lagi. Dan dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang benar, ukuran yang digunakan Naruto terlalu pendek-menurut mereka sih…- "kalau begitu hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah dulu Naru-chan." Ucap Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto langsung shock karena hari ini adalah hari yang selalu dinantikannya dan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Karena melihat Naruto yang terdiam Itachi langsung memanggil Naruto, "Naru-chan?" panggilnya. Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk, tetapi Naruto sendiri tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Itachi yang bingung pun akhirnya memiringkan dan sedikit mundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto, secara perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan Itachi yang melihat wajah Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget dan langsung salah tingkah.

Melihat gelagat Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri disamping Itachi, Kyuubi disebelah kiri dan Sasuke disebelah kanan. Mereka berdua pun ikut terbelalak kaget.

"Hiks…hiks….hiks….." Ternyata Naruto menangis, Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun ikut salah tingkah. *Hohoho…..hayo, sapa yang buat.*

"Dasar keriput! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto." Bentak Kyuubi sambil menarik kerah baju Kyuubi dan mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Bu-bukan aku…aku tidak melakukan apapun…" Ucap Itachi saat Kyuubi memghentikan guncangannya.

"Bohong! Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Bentak Kyuubi (Hei…dia menangis karena kalian tidak mengijinkannya untuk masuk sekolah, ckck…).Karena Kyuubi terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan Itachi, tanpa Kyuubi maupun Itachi sadari Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari dari ruang makan .

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menarik tangan Naruto kebagasi tempat Sasuke menyimpan mobil dan motornya.

"Teme, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak berpamitan dulu dengan Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat kita sudah terlambat." Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto,"Cepat masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang menurut langsung duduk samoing kemudi. Setelah membukakan pintu ia pun masuk kemobil dan langsung pergi menuju ke sekolahnya.

**SESAMPAINYA DISEKOLAH**

Semua laki-laki memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan dengan riang, dan didampingi pria yang memiliki ketampanan yang luar binasa, eh? Salah maksud saya luar biasa.  
>Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan banyak yang berbisik-bisik melihat Sasuke yang biasanya benci didekati oleh wanita, kini berjalan bersama wanita.<p>

"Lihat-lihat…" bisik seorang siswa dan siswi kepada temannya dan melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke berjalan bersama gadis cantik." Ucap beberapa siswi yag sedang memperhatikannya dan beberapa siswi lainnya pada patah hati karena pujaan hati berjalan dengan orang .

"Manisnya…" Ucap beberapa siswa dan siswi.

"Lihat kakinya, seksi…" Nah…yang ini ucapan para siswa yang melihat kaki panjang nan indah yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Wow, itu kaki apa gitar spanyol, indah banget…" Dan dimulailah bisikan yang lebih terdengar dari siswa laki-laki dari pada siswi perempuan.

Twitch.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil berjalan dengan coolnya bersama Naruto disampingnya. Menedengar perkatan yang dikeluarkan oleh beberapa siswa membuatnya memelankan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan aura yang membuat para siswa membeku ditempat dan ditambah bonus dengan deathglare yang membuat para siswa mundur secara beratur.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan secara perlahan dibelakangnya, "Teme…, Kau membuatku merinding." Ucap Naruto yang mendapat efek dari Aura yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Setelah mengeluarkan kata itu sasuke langsung menarik Naruto masuk kedalam gedung sekolah (kayaknya dari tadi Sasuke asik maen tarik aja deh.).Sasuke membawa Naruto keruang kepala sekolah dan meninggalkannya disana karena bel pelajaran yang sudah dimulai.

**Didalam ruangan kepala sekolah**

"Jadi kau yang menjadi murid baru itu? Kalau begitu perkenalkan nama saya Tsunade, saya kepala sekolah disini." Ucapnya dengan berwibawah.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade-san." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Tsunade terus memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto yang terus diperhatika seprti itu menjadi risih dan takut terhadap Tsunde.

"Kenapa dikepang?" Tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba. Naruto yang bingung dengan perkataan Tsunade langsung memasang wajah bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kyaaa….kawaiii….." Teriak Tsunade dan langsung menerjang dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia sekarang bertingakah seperti anak-anak, entah kemana perginya sikap wibawahnya tadi.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Seharusnya kau menggerai rambutmu, dengan itu pasti kau bertambah manis…" Ucap Tsunade dengan girang, "kalau diperhatikan kau ini seperti sailormoon saja klo dikepang. Oiya, aku punya costum sailormoon, Apa kau ingin coba?" Tanya Tsunade kegirangan. Belum lagi Naruto menjawab tiba-tiba datang seseorang.

"Ehem…" deheman keras terdengar dari seseorang tepat dibelakang Naruto, "Nona Tsunade ini sudah jam pelajaran seharusnya nona membiarkan dia masuk keruang kelasnya." Ucap seorang pria berambut putih dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Nampak Tsunade sedang berpikir, "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menata rambutnya sebentar, Kakashi." Ucap Tsunade dan mulai menariki ikat rambut Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang bernama Kakashi itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan ternyata Tsunade adalah seorang cosplayer.

"Yare-yare…" ucap Kakashi.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah sampai dikelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-1. Dia terlihat sangat...marah? entah lah yang pasti dia berjalan menuju mejanya dengan aura yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Sesampainya ditempat duduknya dia melemprakan tasnya keatas meja dan langsung duduk dikursinya.

"Huh…apa-apaan mereka, melihat kaki si dobe saja udah kayak liat makanan ringan(?)." Gumam Sasuke kesal karena melihat tingkah para siswa beberapa saat yg lalu, "Tapi…" lanjutnya lagi dan membayangkan kaki Naruto. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya lagi sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa hidung mancungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Oi, pagi-pagi jangan ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak dong, tapi kok tumben kau ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak di pagi buta ini…" Ucap anak laki-laki berwajah riang dengan tato dipipinya.

Sasuke tersadar dan langsung mendecak kesal, "ck, berisik." Ucapnya.

"Kau ini dikasih tau malah marah-marah. Contoh tuh si Gaara, pagi-pagi udah baca buku." Ucapnya sambil menujuk dengan dagunya, yang ditunjuk adalah seorang siswa dengan rambut merah bata yang duduk didepan barisan kedua, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Oiya sas, hapus tuh darah yang ada di hidungmu, dasar mesum." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, dan langsung berjalan kearah meja belakang Sasuke.

GREEKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan jangan lupa dengan rambut berwarna putihnya.

"Ma…minna harap duduk ketempat masing-masing, saya mau memperkenalkan muriad baru kepada kalian." Ucap guru tersebut.

Setelah mendengar perkataan guru tersebut, ruang kelas menjadi penuh dengan suara bisik-bisik yang dihasilkan dari beberapa murid yang terdapat dikelas sedangkan Sasuke hanya tetap tenang sambil terus memandangi pemandangan yang terdapat diluar jendela dengan wajah stoicnya dan lagian dia sudah tau kalau yang menjadi murid baru adalah Naruto.

"Psstt….pasti murid yang berjalan bersama Sasuke-kun tadi pagi"

"Cantik gak ya?"

"Cewek apa cowok ya?"

Dan begitulah suara bisik-bisik yang dihasilkan oleh mereka. Karena merasa para murid sudah tidak sabar dengan murid baru yang akan diperkenalkan, maka sang guru mempersilahkan sang murid baru a.k.a Naruto masuk kedalam kelas.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas dan berdiri tepat didepan kelas. Berdirilah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna emas yang digerai dan bertengger sebuah jepitan pita berenda berwarna biru muda. Ia memamerkan senyum yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut padanya. Semua siswa –kecuali Sasuke karena dia belum melihat kearah Naruto- terdiam dan langsung blushing ria melihat senyum Naruto.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu." Ucap guru tersebut.

"Hai semuanya, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan mohon bantuanya…" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil membungkuk.

"Kakashi sensei boleh tidak saya bertanya pada Naruto?" Tanya seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam eboni.

"Tentu saja Sai." Ucap guru yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Mmm…hai Naru-chan, aku ingin bertanya apakah kau memiliki kekasih? Jika belum, bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya sai dengan ceplosnya. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan pemandangan luar kini langsung memalingkan penglihatannya kedepan dan terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berbeda saat mengantar Naruto keruangan kepala sekolah tadi.

"Umm...be-belum." Ucap Naruto dengan malu-malu, " Tapi apa gak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah merahnya.

"Ehem, maaf. sepertinya masalah pribadi dibicarakan nanti saja, Sai." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sai.

"Baiklah kau akan duduk di..." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat sekeliling dan menemukan meja kosong tepat dibelakang Sai, "Nah...di- " sebelum Kakashi mengatakan letak tempat duduk Naruto, Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Dia didepan saya saja sensei." Ucap Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau senseinya akan menyuruh Naruto duduk di kursi belakang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan shikamaru, sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. sedangkan orang yang tempat duduknya sedang dipeributkan hanya...tidur? Kakashi sweatdrop melihat Shikamaru yang tidur dengan tenang, "Shikamaru." Panggil Kakashi.

"Hei...Shikamaru, hei..." Panggil teman sebangkunya sambil menyikut Shikamaru.

"Eng...ada apa lee?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan posisi kepala yang masih ditenggelamkan dilipatan tangannya.

"Kau dipanggil Kakashi sensei tuh…" Ucap Lee sambil menyikut Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei…" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Shikamaru, maukah kau pindah duduk dibelakang Sai?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku pikir ada apa, ternyata hanya itu." Ucapnya sambil mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kerah meja yang terdapat dibelakang Sai. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Kakashi. sebelum Shikamaru duduk Kakashi langsung membuka suara lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu saja shikamaru, saya juga mau bilang cepat keluar dan cuci mukamu." Ucap Kakashi yang ternyata sedikit kesal dengan anak muridnya.

"huh…." Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dan langsung keluar setelah meletakkan tasnnya.

"Nah, silahkan duduk dikursimu Naruto." Ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah sensei." Sambil tarsenyum tipis Naruto langsung jalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai belajarnya. Buka halaman 31, baca dan kemudian kerjakan soal yang halaman 47." Ucap Kakashi kepada semua muridnya.

**KEDIAMAN UCHIHA**

Kyuubi tampak sedang duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menutup matanya, "huh…kemana perginya hawa keberadaan si ular gila itu." Ucapnya yang disertai dengan dengusan, kemudian Kyuubi menutup matanya kembali dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari hawa keberadaan Orochimaru.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Kyuu kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi, yang ternyata adalah Itachi. Itachi terus memperhatikan Kyuubi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi, "Hoi Kyuu!" panggilnya lagi, tetapi tetap tidak dijawab oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar saat dipanggil Itachi. Karena Itachi sudah tidak sabar melihat Kyuubi yang tidak menjawab panggillannya akhirnya dia mengeraskan suaranya lebih keras lagi.

"HOI….KYUU…KAU DENGAR TIDAKKk…HOI..." Teriak Itachi menggila

TWITCH.

Sudut siku-siku pun tercipta dikepala Kyuubi. "HOI…..!" Teriak Itachi yang membahana. Karena jerah mendengar teriakan Itachi, Kyuubi pun mulai berdiri dari duduk bersilahnya dan menarik kuciran rambut Itachi , "Kenapa kau menggangguku keriput brengsek…!" teriak Kyuubi marah.

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawab panggilanku…" Ucap Itachi yang juga ikut-ikutan kesal dengan Kyuubi, "Hei…! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku." Seru Itachi.

"TIdak, kau sudah mengganggu dan membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Dasar keriput brengsekkk…" Ucap Kyuubi dengan dendamnya(?)

"Dasar rubah…." Dengan kesal Itachi memasukan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang hidung Kyuubi dan menariknya keatas (Kyuubi jadi lebih mirip pat kai dari pada rubah…=_=v *plakk…).

"Keluarkan jarimu dari hidungku…!" Teriak Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari rambutku." Perintah Itachi.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa berani memerintah padaku?" Ucap Kyuubi sinis.

"Mau tau?" jeda, "Aku adalah orang terganteng dimuka bumi ini." Jawab Itachhi dengan pedenya.

"Ha? Gak salah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah horornya.

Huh…biarkan mereka menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka, saya jadi pusing ngeliatnya. Mari kita beralih ketempat SasuNaru. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan sekolah mereka dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Teme, sekolah itu ternyata menyenagkan sekali ya?" Ucap Naruto sebagai pernyataan.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Teme, apa Kyuu-nii sudah memberitahu cara latihan nanti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum, kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku Cuma ingin tahu aja." Jawabnnya.

**Skip time**

"Tadai-…" Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto menyelesaikan perkataan mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan yang membuat mereka kaget.

BRAKK…..NGINGG…..BRUAKK…

"BRENGSEKKKK…" Teriak Kyuubi.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi? Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya….

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hah…akhirnya selesai juga, maaf hari ini sya gk balas review dari kalian karena sya ngetiknya diwarnet, jadi kerena terlalu lama uangnya gk cukup, heheh…..*miskin*

Buat yang nanya gaara muncul apa enggak, itu saya munculkan. Karena dia favorit saya….*joget gaje**dilempar sepatu*  
>buat yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi ya…walaupun reviewnya terkadang enggak kebalas bukan berarti gk saya baca loh…see ya…..^_^<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
